minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
9ovC8
9ovc8 also known as entity 9ovC8 is an entity that was added in Minecraft 2010, its have a bunny AI That Shows how cute a bunny movement can be but one day notch decides to stop using this AI, He dumped the AI into his recycle bin. One day the AI broke out of his recycle bin and spread all over Minecraft, Notch turned the AI into a ".txt" file to never be executed again. He hides it on the most unknown folder deep within the .minecraft file. until a person had successfully brought back the lost bunny AI. The Release Minecraft update 1.9, a player known as "azure708" released 9ovC8. He searched deep within the Minecraft (.minecraft) folder and discovered 9ovC8.txt, he opened it and it's showing a bunch of codes. At the end of the codes, it says "change me to .bat file", He changed the .txt file to .bat file and run it. PS. if u don't know what .bat is its basically a batch code after he runs the bat file, text started to generate. here's what the file generates: "i am free..." "thanks.." "NOW YOU MUST DIE!!!!" *Bluescreen says error 9ovC8 9ovC8 had spread to many servers on Minecraft since then. First Encounter (July 7 2017, 1.11.2) I was playing in my Minecraft world as usual and, i really enjoyed playing minecraft alone. first of all everything seems normal for 30 minutes until something weird happens, the rabbits start to act weirdly and their eyes turned to bloody red then they started to attack me. After a short while the rabbits became normal again then a sign appeared in front of my house and it says ":3" just a kawaii emoji, i decided to play Mineplex and play skywars. When i arrived at the lobby there's no one online, at the center of the lobby there's a player his skin is a rabbit crying blood and he used the chat section with no nametags >you are the choosen one... Jide_parker> wut??? Jide_parker> Wtf??? Who r u??? >9ovC8 Jide_parker> wha... WHAT??? >you.. (screen glitched) >are.... *Quitted multiplayer without attention: error=Internal Server Error Mineplex dissapeared from my minecraft server list along with all servers, So i Decided To Go Back To My Survival World. I was surprised, i didn't spawn on my house but standing in the bedrock platform in the sky, and there he is 9ovC8 floating... >you will suffer >AND DIE!!! {Jide_parker]> WTF DUDE?!?!?!? WATS WRONG WITH U????? *my bedrock disappeared and i fell onto the void *minecraft crashes. After I Check the desktop, all of the names of my files changed to "9ovC8" and ":3" i never play minecraft since then. Final Encounter (February 8, 2018, 1.12.2) I Was playing a Private server with My friends when someone named "9ovC8" joined the server, We tried to kick him but we can't and all my op friends suddenly deop-ed and 9ovC8 became the owner. The player had a scary bloody skin and its a bunny. All of us were disconnected and showed an error message saying "server.Control.9ovC8.passed.owner" i searched the web for this entity and found one who had the same experience, his nickname was Jide_parker he says that all of his files were replaced to kawaii emojis and 9ovC8. The End Of 9ovC8 Notch Noticed The Breaching 9ovC8, He fully deleted 9ovC8 at the new aquatic update snapshot 18w08a update. but the versions before that.... nobody knows. Outro Thanks For Reading, If You encounter some Grammar Mistakes Or Typos plz edit it Remember THIS IS A FAKE STORY craftyfispixy- Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas